


Take Care of My Baby

by isabell_a



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: 50s and 60s music is amazing, 50s party, Best Couple, F/M, First Dance, Girls' Night Out, Happy Memories, Memories, Nate is precious, Sad, cuteness, fun music, maccready should be nicer, nuclear war kinda ruined everything, sad ending sorry, sad nora, wish i could hug her, would love to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabell_a/pseuds/isabell_a
Summary: Just a small story I wrote awhile back about how I imagined Nate and Nora meeting for the first time. Made me happy to write this haha. Oh and also, I suggest listening to some old 50s music while reading. Just for fun! Hope you enjoy! :))





	Take Care of My Baby

Nora couldn’t seem to wipe this smile off of her face. Lively laughter and smiles seemed to radiate happiness from this place giving the woman an overwhelming urge to laugh or cry from happiness, she couldn’t tell.Nora couldn’t remember the last time she felt this enthusiastic about a party. Her favorite song was conveniently playing when she walked in with her group of friends, coincidence or not, she wasn’t complaining. Her girlfriends gathered around in awe as their eyes darted around the area, “There are _so_ many cute guys here!” Mary exclaimed as she gripped onto Nora’s forearm, shaking it a bit. With a roll of her brown eyes Nora shook her head and gently brushed her hand away. Nora wasn’t like most of her friends, she never gawked at attractive men, or was interested in makeup or other girly things. She mostly blamed her dad for turning her into such a tomboy, not that it was a bad thing, not at all. It was something she liked about herself, she was different. “Oh shut up Mary, if they’re smart they’ll run away before you can even _say_ hello.” Linda sasses back as she straightens her posture before flipping her golden blonde hair over her right shoulder, “Because we all know how crazy you are about men.” She teased before looking over at her with a small friendly wink, only to get flicked off by Mary. “Girls, girls! Hey...” Nora intervened with a chuckle, “We’re here to have a good time! Now let’s go before one of you hurt the other.”She laughs as she takes their hands. “Carol, you too hun, let’s go.” She called back to her other friend who was a step or two behind the rest of them. She was the shy one, a sweetheart, but really introverted. Nora brought her here to show her that there is much more to see and do outside the comfort of her home. She knew she’d lighten up as the night went on.

 

Lightbulbs strung across the ceiling, drinks being passed around, the dancing, the music, oh it was enough to make Nora squeal with excitement. She didn’t know if it was the people she liked watching and visiting with, or if it was the lights and music. Or even both. Overall, she couldn’t express how parties like this made her feel. Sending a toothy grin to Mary as she glanced her way, already dancing with a man who seemed a little too...out there for Nora’s liking. Crazy dancer, two left feet. It made her giggle at the sight. Presently, Nora sat at a small circular, wooden table near the bar area as she rested up with a beer. Enjoying herself as she cooled off and listened to another one of her favorite songs, “Take Good Care of My Baby” by Dion, one of her go to artists. It wasn’t until she saw Mary that she thought about her other friends, it’s been awhile since she’s seen them. Where were they? Nora’s brown eyes wandered through the colourful crowd, occasionally getting distracted by the brightly colored skirts the women had on, it was almost hypnotic watching them swirl around as they danced. But still no sign of Linda or Carole. Until suddenly, through the large crowd, her gaze froze on one particular man. He was wearing a white shirt, khaki pants, had dark brown partially slicked back hair, and a strong defined face. Handsome. To be honest he took her breath away.And he was staring directly at her, smirking like he knew something she didn’t. It wasn’t until the music stopped to play another song that she was snapped out of her trance and realized she had been staring back. Quickly adverting her gaze she turned her head away, looking down as her fingers rested on her temple in embarrassment. She could already feel her ears heat up as well as her cheeks. Dammit. But, she couldn’t seem to look away for long. Every now and then she’d look back up at him to see that he was staring right back. Nora chuckled lightly before gently biting the inside of her bottom lip, nervously. No one ever really made her feel like this, especially someone she’s never met...yet. Taking a small sip of her drink from the bottle she looked back up at the man, only to notice that he was gone. She frantically tried to watch for him but she lost him in the crowd. After a few minutes of searching she let out a sigh of frustration and rolled her eyes before she went back to drinking. There was a short pause in the music once again, then followed by the crowd clapping for another song to be played. “One O’clock Jump” is what everyone cheered for next. Another great one. Not too long after, Nora was abruptly taken away from her thoughts as Linda crashed against Nora’s side, wrapping her arms around hers. “Oh god-...”Nora huffed out in surprised by the sudden clash of their bodies. “Nora darling! Look at this handsome fellow!” She said as she gestured to the man in the white t-shirt who was standing next to her friend, smiling softly. Nora’s eyes widened as she looked at him up close, much more handsome...and more intimidating. She’s never seen someone so attractive in her life, and it made her nervous. She was speechless for a moment before the man stretched out his hand to shake hers. “N-Nora. It’s a-...a pleasure to meet you-...” she trailed off into a whisper before looking him up and down. A deep chuckle brought her eyes back up to meet his as another blush began to heat up. “Nate.” He said as he let go of her hand. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He said in a more playful tone as his eyes squinted a bit from his wide...gorgeous smile. Get it _together_ Nora, play it cool. Here you are one minute telling yourself you’re not boy-crazy and now look at yourself. Her brown eyes then shot over to Linda who just stood there watching the two from the side. Nora cleared her throat and widened her eyes, gesturing for her to leave, “Oh! Sorry don’t mind me, I’m off!” She laughed before quickly scampering off into the rest crowd. With a sigh Nora turned back to the man, with a name just as nice as his face, “I’m sorry about her, she can uh-... be a bit too pushy at times.” She chuckled as she turned back to the table. “Ah no, no, Linda? She’s a hoot.” He said casually as he walked to the other side of the table to face Nora, “She was the one who told me about you in the first place.” This made Nora smirk and roll her eyes, “Oh did she now?” She teased with a small laugh. She’s always trying to set her up with different people. Keeps telling her how “alone and boring” she is without someone to love on her and “hold her tight” Mary’s words, not Nora’s. But as much as she hates to admit it,part of her knows she’s right. “She did. And I’m _glad_ she did.” Nate said, unknowingly interrupting her thoughts. “For someone who’s as beautiful as you are, it’s a shame to see you alone over here.” He finished as he rested his elbows on the table and leaned onto it a bit. Nora froze at his words. Her brows furrowed a bit and blinked a few times before her lips twitched into a smile. Beautiful? The butterflies in her stomach would not calm down. “Well then handsome, now that you’re here, would you care to dance?” She asks calmly, and quite well. No voice cracks or stutters. Thankfully. “I was about to ask you the same thing darlin.”

 

His rough hand caressed her soft slim hand and he twirled her around and around. Her smile never faded. As “Barbra Ann” played now the crowd seemed to have the same energy from when the party first started. The two were so enthusiastic with their dancing, kicking and spinning in sync, it was like they were meant to dance together. Laughing so hard that they cried, smiling until their cheeks hurt, embracing each other after every song finished to congratulate one another for making it through. It was the best time of Nora’s life. Probably because she was also a little tipsy. “And to think, I used to go to parties without you with me.” Nate said in disbelief as he took her hand and led her back to the table where their beers were. “I’ve never...had this much fun at one of these gatherings...as I have had...dancing with you.” He chuckled, out of breath, as he gave her a small kiss on the temple. Nora felt as if she knew him her whole life, he was so easy to talk to and she felt so unbelievably comfortable being around him now that she got to know him. But those butterflies in her stomach never went away. Laughing at his remark she shook her head, “ Feelings mutual.” She chuckled as she grabbed her beer and took a large swig of it. Not even a minute later all her friends met up with with two. All of them either had a guy’s hand in theirs or a strong drink. They all had way too much fun tonight.

 

“Call me sometime hon.” Nate said in a whisper as he leaned in closer to her ear. With a playful eye roll and a small smack on his muscular chest, Nora smiled and took his number on the piece of paper he gave her. “I look forward to it.” She teased as she stood in the doorway of her house. Nate was kind enough to walk her home after the party, and while they walked they talked more about each other’s likes and dislikes. It was amazing. Linda, Mary and even Carol looked exhausted as they walked along beside the two before they split ways, promising to call her later. But Nora only planned on calling Nate. She couldn’t deny the fact that she really liked him. And it was completely obvious that he liked her too. “Goodnight _beautiful_.” He said with a small smirk before turning around and walking down the sidewalk, “Night _handsome_.” She replied with a soft grin, and with that she smiled and shut the door; resting her back against the it and squealing as she held the paper close to her heart. 

 

Nora felt as if someone physically and painfully, pulled her out from her deep thought as her eyes shot over to the person crouched next to her. “Nora? Earth to Nora? _Helllooo_?” A familiar antagonising voice sarcastically called out as her eyes darted across his face, quickly trying to recognize the man’s face. MacCready. His hands rested on her padded shoulders, positioning her to face him as he looked into her eyes worriedly. Nora let out a breath she didn’t realize she kept in as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Her brown eyes had to adjust to the dull glow of the campfire in front of her before she could look around anymore. She was near Back Street Apparel, on their way to Diamond City in the morning. Now she remembered. “It’s my turn to keep watch.” He said with little emotion in his voice as he gestured to her rifle which sat with the bud to the concrete, resting between her thighs and held tightly in her palms. “...Oh.” She whispered with a sigh before slowly shifting to hand him the rifle and then moving to a sleeping bag nearby, still warm from where Mac slept. A faint grunt from MacCready could be heard as he took a seat on the broken asphalt. “You good boss?” He asked as she began to cuddle up in the semi damp, dirty blankets of the sleep mat. Her back facing him as she brought her legs up to her chest, comfortably curled up in a little, helpless, pathetic, ball.  “Boss, are-?” He started once more with a hint of annoyance in his voice, “Yes I’m fine.” Nora quickly interrupted before sighing, realizing she said that rather harshly, “...I’m okay.” She said in a more soft tone. Truth was, she wasn’t okay, and now she made that completely obvious with her outburst. Nora realized that she still had DCR playing from the Pip-Boy on her wrist as she quickly adverted her gaze to the dial to switch it off. Every time a song from before the war would play on the radio, she would always have these flashbacks to when her life was perfect. And it made her _so_ sad. She missed Nate so much. With all her heart. Now, thinking about it again, the first time they met, it made her cry. “Oookay _fine_.” Mac grunts in confusion and anger from her lack of explanation before resuming his watch. Harshly wiping tears from her dirtied face, she pulled the covers up over her shoulders. She didn’t know Mac very well, probably because they’d only been traveling together for a week or two, but she wished he’d understand what she was going through. She needed someone to talk to after being out of the Vault for a month now. But then again,  how could he ever understand or care. All that he seemed to care about was getting paid. With caps, of all things. Which she guessed was normal for people out here now. She didn’t understand the world. She didn’t know how anything worked anymore. She was absolutely clueless, and it showed, terribly. All she wanted was to go back to 2077 and see her loving husband, to visit her parents one last time, sleep in her comfy memory foam bed, have a clean, warm shower, and most of all...to see her little baby boy. Sweet little Shaun. That’s all she wanted. _Was that too much to ask for?_

—————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Not a professional writer, but I do enjoy occasionally jotting my thoughts and ideas down. Sorry about the crappy title too, not good with coming up with catchy ones. Hope it wasn’t too painful haha. Thanks for taking the time to read! :)


End file.
